


The Secret

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, adorable Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Bucky and reader are hiding their relationship. That is until one of them messes up.





	The Secret

Why did you hide your relationship with Bucky from everyone? 

Well, it wasn’t meant to be a secret at first. It kind of just happened. There never was a good time to say it to others. Did they really have to know about the two of you? Was that so important?

Nah. Maybe later.

It was fun and exciting at times sneaking around others. Stealing kisses while no one is looking, accidental touches, longing looks at long missions when there was no alone time, no place to be together. The thrilling sensation of getting caught was always present. You wanted to see with how much you could get away before anyone caught on what was going on between the two of you.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Now it felt a little too late to say anything at all.

Fuck.

You're sitting in a briefing. Steve is talking about the next missions. You start feeling bored. Bucky is sitting right next to you, slumped in his chair, chin resting on his hand that's placed on the armrest, eyes slowly falling shut.

You place your hand on Bucky’s thigh. He feels your touch and glances at you with caution. You act like nothings happening, keeping your head straight and listening to what Steve had to say about the next job.

“It’s going to be easy, like a walk in a park,” Steve assures.

The warmth radiating from your hand distracts Bucky, even through the material of his pants he can feel it. If that wasn't enough you start tracing circles on his thigh. He can’t think straight. He shifts in his chair, checking if others had noticed anything. 

They haven’t. Sam is on his phone. Natasha flips through the papers in a yellow manila folder that Steve had given her, her feet crossed up on the table. Tony is slumped all the way back in his chair, arms folded on his chest, sunglasses hiding his eyes...is he sleeping? Looks like someone had a long night.

“Romanoff, you're meeting with Barton in Berlin, he's already there,” Steve instructs. “You have all the necessary information in the folder I gave you.”

“Can someone give me a lift?” Nat asks.

“Sure. Me, Sam and Bucky, were meeting by the quinjet in half an hour.”

“What about me?” You ask.

“Sorry, not this time. You can get some rest.” Steve says. “And do I have to remind you I’m still waiting for your report.” He arches a brow.

“But Steve-” You protest.

“Finish report and maybe you can come next time.” He gathers all the documents placing them back in the folder.

“What about Tony? I’m sure he also doesn't want to stay behind.”

“Tony, are you fine with leaving this one out?”

“Yeah, just turn it down my head is pounding.” Tony groans.

“Does that answer your question, Y/n?” Steve smiles at you.

“No fair.” You pout. “I hope you fail the mission.” You murmur under your breath.

“Don't worry Doll, we'll be thinking about you while kicking ass.” Bucky chuckles. You glare at him for a second before looking back at Steve as he continues talking about the task ahead.

“We’ll be back in three days max.”

You move your hand to the inside of Bucky’s thigh, slowly sliding it up to his crotch. He jumps, hitting his knee against the table. Everyone in the rooms turns to him. Including you. Even Tony lifts up his glasses for a second before returning to his slumber.

“Are you alright?” You ask him, holding a straight face, innocently batting your lashes.

“I’m fine,” He peers at you shifting in his chair. “just cramps.” He smiles, massaging his leg.

"Can we go, cause seriously soon we all be getting cramps for sitting so long,” Sam complains, carefully watching the two of you.

“Alright, we can discuss the rest later.” Steve says.

“Please turn off the light on the way out, thanks.” Tony murmurs from his chair.

They leave, but on the way to quinjet, Bucky pats over his body as if he had forgotten something important.

“Fuck, I forgot my gun, I will be right back.” He says, running back inside. He didn’t really have a chance to say a proper goodbye to you earlier, and he didn’t want to leave without doing so.

“Should we say something? His gun is clearly in his holster.” Sam questions arching a brow at Steve.

“You think he’s hiding something?”

“You know if you say it like that…” Sam thinks about it. “He’s acting a little suspicious and so is Y/n.”

Finding you Bucky runs up to you, spinning you around. In the far distance of the corridor, he hears someone's voice and footsteps coming closer to the place where the two of you were standing. He quickly pulls you around a corner. You barely register what's happening.

“Hi, Doll.” He smiles, quickly placing a big, sweet kiss to your lips. The kind of kiss that always makes you laugh. “Bye Doll.” He runs away just as fast as came there.

“What a dork.” You chuckle looking after him as he runs away.

***

Bucky is tired, he hadn’t slept properly for the last three days. It took a toll on him and his body. Almost too tired to do anything. Almost. He wanted to find you before going to sleep.

You stand in the kitchen when Bucky walks in. Freshly showered and looking like a snack. A smile turns on his face when he sees you bent over a table typing something on your laptop, probably the report you avoided finishing. He feels like floating - tired but happy to see you.

He walks straight up to you not taking off his eyes from you.

“Hi, Buck. How did the mission go?” You ask, standing up leaning against the table.

“Missed you.” He places his hands on your hips, pulling you closer to him and kisses you. It feels like home. His safe place where all worries disappear. His hands move to the small of your back, holding you close. You’re surprised by the kiss, but you kiss him back. Your hands on his chest, clutching his shirt in your fist. Finally what feels like forever, but probably was just a few seconds he pulls away, gazing at you.

His eyebrows knit together when he sees your facial expression is shocked and you’re flushed bright red.

“Doll, what’s wrong?” He asks confused.

You look behind him for a second and then back at him. It dawns on him, he didn’t check if someone else was in the room. He was too preoccupied with the thought of you.

“There’s someone behind me, isn’t it?” He whispers wide-eyed.

You slowly nod.

“Fuck me.” He slowly turns around and sees Sam and Steve standing on the other side of the room. They both staring at the two of you with open mouths. Sam is holding a half-eaten sandwich. A slice of tomato slides out of it landing on the floor.

No one is saying anything. It's dead silence not even sound of crickets.

Awkward.

“You owe me twenty.” Sam finally says to Steve breaking the silence, pushing elbow in his side.

“How did you know?” He grumbles, pulling out a twenty-dollar bill from his pocket and gives it to Sam.

“Instincts.” He proudly chuckles. “I have so many questions. How long are you two together? How did it start? And the most important question.” Sam throws the sandwich on the plate and places his hands on his hips, disappointed. “Why the hell didn’t you tell us?”

"Yeah, why? You think we don't deserve to know that-that you two are together after we had to hear you out about how much in love you are with her?” Steve turns to Sam. “For how many months?” They both start thinking and counting on their fingers. “That’s right, four long months.”

“You would think he would tell us something like that, right? Because we’re bros. But no, no sir. We have to find it out like this.” Sam vented.

“I have a feeling that they’re mad at you.” You whisper to Bucky.

“Hide me.” Bucky hides his face in your chest. He's not ready to answer any questions. Especially not right now. The only thing he wants right now is to cuddle with you and get some rest. To feel your body pressed against him. To trace his fingertips over your skin eliciting goosebumps and hear you laugh because it tickles. It all ending in a thousand kisses and wandering touches. Yeah, that’s what he needs, not these two drama queens.

They will talk later about this. Over a bottle of beer or maybe a couple bottles of beer. He has a feeling he won't get away that easily.

“We deserve half the money.” You laugh, protectively wrapping your hands around Bucky's shoulders.

“No way, I earned it fair and square.” Sam laughs, tucking the money in the pocket of his pants.

“If he wouldn’t have kissed me you wouldn’t have it.”

“That’s not how it works…I know what you are doing. You’re trying to distract me so you wouldn’t have to answer the questions.” Sam looks at Steve and smiles wickedly before turning back to you. “By the way, why didn’t you tell us anything, huh? I thought we were friends.”

“Yeah, Y/n. I don’t know what to think about it now.” Steve chimes in.

You and Bucky look at each other, realizing you’re both in trouble. 

“Run!”

Both of you run away as fast as you can, hand in hand, laughing on the way.

“You’ll have to talk about it at some point!” Sam calls after. “You can't escape us forever!”


End file.
